Baka to the test
by Justabitofademon
Summary: Our lovely 'sly' Misaki decides to test Takumi, but does he know? Muhahahaha! (Y did I do that?) Anyways, Enjoy!
1. The test begins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN kaichou WA MAID SAMA! Anyways enjoy pplz!**

"Oy! Misa-chan" came a voice outside of the student council room. We all know who it is, including Misaki. But instead of screaming out _ALIEN STALKER!_ she remained quite.

He opened up the door, a bit concerned now. "Oy, Misa-chan" he repeated. In there was... _Misaki!?_ slumped over the table with a bunch of knives in her back and blood all over the desk and papers. "...misa?"

 _Bang. Bang. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang._ Gunshots fired. But it was Misaki who was firing them, and behind her was the principal. "See? that's another way I could die. The school's protection isn't good enough. I mean terrorists got into another rich school, what's the reason they won't come here?"

"I guess I see your point Ayuzawa. But what about those papers?" The principal asked out of concern.

"Oh those are fake. You didn't really think that I would damage important papers just for _one of_ the _killing drills._ Or also what I like to call it, Various approaches of my own death, or _Vamod. pft."_ And she left almost laughing. "Baka" she whispered into Takumi's ear. _Baka, baka, baka (idiot)._

 ****

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad? There will be a next chapter, don't worry! Reviews, comments, compliments, and complaints always appreciated! Yeah, it was a bit short, but I'll work on that~Justabitofademon**


	2. Punishment is given

**Here's chapter 2!**

School has ended, finally. Takumi, by the way, might have to go to a therapy session, reminding himself, _Wrong place, wrong time, just wrong place, wrong time_. But something in his extraterrestrial hormones said that Misa-chan wants attention and so does he. It has been literally 17 days, 8 hours, 37 minutes, 46 seconds, and 4 milliseconds since they kissed. Don't ask me how he knows that.

"Misa-chan" He said with his puppy eyes. "When was the last time we kissed?" (Like he doesn't know).

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU PERVERT!?" Misaki screamed at the top of her lungs, good thing no one was there except them, or every student would be deaf by now.

"Misa-chan..." Takumi said trying to act heart-broken. "Don't tell me you don't like my kisses. If you don't, you can show me how you like it. Maybe a bit more extreme, but not too much, or I'll be in the hospital because your like poison, or more like the best, oldest heroine to a heroine drinker locked in the same room." Now trying to seduce her.

Reaction one (Misaki's): Get the most distance from the pervert as possible, or hit him. Reaction two: Put hand over mouth and look away. Or of course try to hide in your head in your hands. "Oh will you shut up you perv?!"

"Oh, do you not like my company? I guess I'll just leave..." Misaki sighed and looked up for him to be gone. _Finally_... she tought, just to be turned around and kissed. For a long time. A really long time. With a lot of emotion. Like err... umm something like frustration, and something else Misaki just couldn't get. Of course, that's only because her thought were slowly melting into nothing. She couldn't control her actions, and neither could Takumi.

Takumi was probably more stupified (new word people!) than Misaki. All could do is just breath her breath in and out. After like, oh, lets just spare your horror, about a minute, (Naw, really it was exactly 3 minutes 47 seconds and 27 milliseconds, remember they're like inhumane people, kk?) their lips parted.

Both were breathless. "Peppermint." was the first word out of Takumi's mouth. "Who knew you would be sweeter than candy?"

"Pervert..." Misaki barely even whispered, but of course Takumi heard it.

"So what were you doing, killing yourself in a really painful way, in a coincidence that I saw that?" Takumi asked in a sulking kind of manner. "Don't tell me that you wanted me to see that because that wasn't fun" and before he could give another boring speech about how he never wanted that to happen blah blah blah, Misaki pulled him into another kiss, crushing her lips against Takumi's.

Takumi was completely surprised and Misaki had to take control. After he was completely in a trance, Misaki parted, asking "What were you saying?" she said with a smirk.

"What?" Takumi replied still in a trance. And, since she finished almost all her work in school, Misaki got up and dashed to her work at Maid Latte, almost laughing again.

 _She is way too sly for my good_. Takumi thought once he came back to reality. _Her kissing skills have increased though_.

 **BTW, I was dying writing this. And face palming. And head banging myself against a wall. Anyways, hope you enjoyed you masochistic psychopaths ~Justabitofademon**


	3. Super bad logic

**YAY! Here's Chapter 3, bc it's Monday. And Mondays suck. They f-ing suck. I hate them. And you hate them too. I know it. Because I stalk you...hehehehe. No, I don't. But to make Monday a bit better, here you go:**

Day 2 of the test:

All work was done. _All_ of it. And Misaki was bored to death, literally. Vamod was funner (Another new word!). There was no one in the student council meeting room, except Misaki, slumped against the table, bored. You see, she thought that there was a lot of work. Like really a lot. But there was only a lot of papers. But not knowing that, she did all her reading (JATLA- Japan and the language arts) and math classes for the rest of the week (FYI, today is Wednesday in the story #hump day!).

"*Sigh*" There really was nothing to do, until Misaki saw a stack of paper that was unneeded. You can do the MUHAHAHAHAHAHA laugh now if you want, because you know who will be involved.

*After classes*

 _Finally, classes are over. But where was Misaki for the last 2 periods? Don't tell me she got injured. Or KIDNAPPED?! Wait...teenagernapped. WAIT THAT'S JUST AS BAD!_ And Usui was being Usui until he saw a note sticking out of his shoes.

 _I swear, if you thought that I was kidnapped, or injured then you're stupid. Stupid. Baka Usui. Baka, baka, baka, baka. Anyways when you were in that really, really interesting classroom, I was bored half to death, so I decided to do a scavenger hunt. Unless you don't want to see that thing of yours._

 _~Misaki_

 _Crap!_ Takumi thought. What did she steal, or _borrow_ from him? He just couldn't think of anything she could have taken. 

Of course, Takumi went into the student council meeting room. There was no other place she would want him to go. There, he found another note.

 _Here's a clue: If roses are red, and violets are blue, then by the_

 ** _COMMUNITIVE_** _PROPERTY:_

 _A+B = B+A_

 _violet = blue = blue = violet_

 _So the color blue is actually the color violet. And what 2 colors make up violet? Red and blue. Which means you need to have red to make violet, and since violet = blue, that means you need red to make blue._

 _But what makes red? The past tense of read. Because the word you read more than any other word so far in this equation? BLUE._

 _You red blue, creating violet. And because violet actually means blue, it proves that not only did I just blow your mind, but everything that you just red (past tense), actually just... blue your mind._

 _~Misaki_

And on the board was a bunch of other stuff he had to read.

 _So you want to read minds, do you. Pick up the book on the desk : How to read minds._ Of course he picked it up. And read: _"Minds, minds, minds, minds, minds, minds, minds, minds, minds."_ Technically he just read minds. " _Want to read my mind? You just did. My mind, my mind, my mind._ " To be truthful, it was pretty hilarious. At the end of the book it said: _Made by Misaki Ayuzawa. Want to know where I am? Read everything else._

 _How do you light up a light bulb with only a potato?_ And as if rehearsed a billion times, just as Usui read that, someone threw a potato at the light switch. And the light bulb lit up.

"Hey, Usui" Misaki peered into the classroom. "Do you...um...want to go out with me? Like on a-a date?" she asked, knowing he was busy. All it took was some hacking from the local library into the hotel's camera's and see his plans.

"Misa-what?" Usui asked confused. "Go out with me today?" She repeated again.

"I'm sorry...Misa...um I can't." Usui answered regretfully. Sneakily she took out a match from behind and started a fake fire, though it looked very real, it was even hot. The floor started to set on fire.

"Misa we have to get out of here!" Usui grabbed her hand.

"Pft." she giggled. "See. I knew you deep down wanted to go out with me." And just like that dashed off laughing. The "fire" settled down and went out. _Fake fire...huh. She's getting logical. And she dropped a note._

 _Oh I know how badly you want to get a kiss from me, so here. 3_

And taped right on the note was a Hershey kiss. And Takumi gladfully ate it, realizing the thing she stole was his heart.

 **ALL THESE PUNS BELONG TO NIGAHIGA (except the kiss one). He is amazing, you should check out his videos/channel. Especially check out his video "Proving illuminati is real" it's hilarious, and logical at the same time. And since I'm talking about youtubers, also check out iisuperwomanii and the anime man. Amazing pplz they are. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and yeah! Stay a logical cray cray person ~Justabitofademon. (^.^)/**


	4. The final test

**Guys, this might be the last chapter! I know right :( But I already have an outline for 2 more fanfics, and they will be longer. So, lets get going to chapter 4:**

*Thursday*

"Oy! Misa-chan! I'm bored!" Takumi called out. "What game do you want to play?" Misaki turned around and smirked, the final test was just about to begin.

"Fine. If you really want to play a game, lets play 'Baka test'" Misaki said. "It's simple I'll ask you questions, and determining how many you get wrong will reflect how much of an idiot you are."

"And what's the prize Misa-chan?" Takumi smirked.

"A surprise, anyways I'll ask you 4 questions. #1, What is my favorite country?"

"Um...Japan?" Takumi really didn't know this. It was really personal, no? Or did she want him to know this. He'll never know (MUAHAHAHAHAHA).

"#2, What is my favorite genre of music?" Of course, more personal things Takumi didn't know, but he answered as if he did.

"Classical, no?"

"#3, What do I want to have a as a job?"

"A lawyer"

"And finally, #4, Do I-"

"Yes."

"Okay, I didn't finish, but since you're an alien, you should be able to read my thoughts, but some of these answers are wrong, #1, my favorite country is America. Japan is my 2nd favorite. #2, my favorite genre of music is electronic. #3, I want to be a scientist. And #4..." She paused for quite a while. Then stood up face to face with Takumi. "I guess I do love you." she answered and gave him a peck on the lips and buried her face into his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Misaki was blushing hard, but still said "3 out of 4 wrong, you are an idiot. But you're my idiot, you idiotic alien." Poor Takumi was even blushing a bit at that (think of that, the perverted alien, BLUSHING!).

"So...Misa-chan, what's my prize?" He asked, that stupid mood-breaker.

"Why do you need one? You're an idiot and only got 1 right."

"But I got the most important question right, which is equal it a million questions."

"No it's not."

"I guess I already have my prize." he said bending down to give Misaki a kiss.

"Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Misaki called and chased after Takumi.

If Takumi's life was a test, Misaki would be his improvement. From when his life was a 34, it became a 99, until this very moment...

*Five years later when Takumi comes back home from Britian*

The couple were taking a lovely little stroll in the park, to stop at the cherry tree that was blooming in the sunset. "Misaki..."

"Hmmm?"

"This sunset is beautiful, but nothing is more beautiful than you. You've given my life a spark that I'll never forget and set my whole world in a beautiful blazing fire. And I'm willing to do that for you. But first, will you marry me?" he said getting down on one knee and opened a black little box t show a beautiful emerald ring.

Misaki was speechless. All she did was gasp. "...yes"

And finally, he finished his test with a 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 (it keeps going on, so infinity?).

The end!

 **Yeah pplz this is the last chapter so. Hope you enjoyed. As I said (wrote) I am planning on 2 more fanfics, one's called The Ones Left Standing and the other one I don't know. So hope you enjoy the writing that had me head banging and face palming myself millions of times. See ya later (you sadistic cruel pplz of the world. JK but sadistic you are) ~Justabitofademon**


End file.
